


Until I Say So

by tonysta_k



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Degradation, Dom/sub, Dominant Harry, Fluff, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Submission, Submissive Draco, Submissive headpsace, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysta_k/pseuds/tonysta_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>As of right now, Draco's on his knees. The carpet is usually comfortable, but he's been kneeling for twenty minutes, and it's starting to irritate him. He's blinded by the dark material around his eyes - a blindfold that Harry got for them a while back. As for his hands, they're tied behind his back with rope. The fact that Harry tied them instead of using magic only pushed Draco deeper into his submissive headspace.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until I Say So

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Barbie Girl by Auqa but doesn't actually have anything to do with the song. Whoops.

Draco loves all of the aspects of his and Harry's relationship. From how they were both able to take comfort in one another, to how affectionate they are. But admittedly, his favourite aspect was how adventurous they were in the bedroom. The first time they had sex, it was boring. Normal, vanilla sex. But somehow, they both managed to open up about their kinks, and slowly (and with a safe word), their sex got kinker.

As of right now, Draco's on his knees. The carpet is usually comfortable, but he's been kneeling for twenty minutes, and it's starting to irritate him. He's blinded by the dark material around his eyes - a blindfold that Harry got for them a while back. As for his hands, they're tied behind his back with rope. The fact that Harry tied them instead of using magic only pushed Draco deeper into his submissive headspace.

"Back straight," it's the first time Harry's spoken since placing the blindfold on his fiance. If he's honest, he was staring at Draco, in awe with how submissive he looked. He watches as Draco does exactly as he's ordered to, without hesitation.

Harry crouches down in front of Draco, staring him in the face. Of course, Draco has no idea, and flinches when Harry grips a hold of his chin. Harry leans forward, his lips barely a centimetre away from Draco's. "You look so pretty," he whispers, watching in amusement as Draco whines. "And to think, you're all mine."

Draco swallows thickly, "Y-yes, I-"

Harry sharp slap to Draco's thigh, "Did I say you had permission to talk?" He growls in his ear. "Because I don't remember giving anyone permission, especially a cheap whore like you," he adds. Harry doesn't understand why being insulted gives Draco such joy, but the twitch in the lower half of his white lingerie set reminds Harry just how much he loves it.

Draco, once again, speaks, "No, bu-"

Harry squeezes the pale skin of Draco's inner thigh, not saying anything when Draco moans and rests his forehead on Harry's shoulder. "I said, no talking," he says through gritted teeth.

Draco, knowing exactly what he's doing, nods his head. When Harry stands up again, taking away all the physical contact, Draco whines and tilts his head up to where he suspects Harry's stood.

"Get up," Harry commands. He watches as Draco attempts to get up, but fails. Harry lets out a frustrated huff, "Fucking useless slut," he says. He pulls Draco up by putting his hands under his armpits, then pushing him onto the bed, stomach first.

As Draco lays helplessly on the bed, he hears Harry rummaging through things. They keep a box at the back of the cupboard that's full of equipment and props that they use for sex. Draco tries to hear what Harry's choosing, but his ears can't pick it up. He stifles a laugh at how Harry's literally the 'chosen one'. However, his mood changes when he hears the unzipping of Harry's trousers and a bottle being opened.

Nothing happens for a couple of seconds, until suddenly, two hands are pulling down Draco's underwear.

Harry's voice is already raspy, "Yes?"

"Yes," Draco replies, nodding his head. He's never punished for verbally consenting.

Harry breaks character for just a moment, softly kissing the small of Draco's back. But after the moment has passed, he's back to his dominant self. He slacks up two of his fingers and pushes them into Draco's hole. He listens as Draco moans and clenches around Harry's fingers. When Draco pushes back onto the two fingers with a needy whine, Harry knows he's ready, and slowly starts to thrust them in and out, slow enough to frustrate Draco, but enough to get a reaction.  
After a couple of minutes, Harry adds another finger and picks up the pace. He knows Draco's limit and he knows that anything that makes Draco uncomfortable will cause Draco to come out of his headspace and demand it to be stopped. Plus, they have their safe word.

Draco's toes are curling up and his back is arching as Harry's fingers move in and out of him. When they're taken out completely, however, Draco let's out a soft whine. Although it's only a couple of minutes until Harry's hands are digging into Draco's waist, and he slowly pushes his member into Draco.

Harry makes sure to take it slowly, and leans forward to kiss Draco's neck. Once Harry's completely inside of Draco, he starts to move his hips, thrusting in and out. He takes it slowly at first, but eventually picks up the speed.

Due to having his hands tied behind his back, Draco isn't able to grip onto the bed sheets like he does when his hands aren't occupied. So instead, he pushes back into Harry, but it only results in Harry stopping altogether and pulling Draco's hair, causing his head to be pulled back, too. "Did I say you could move?"

Draco shakes his head.

"You're lucky I don't just leave you here, desperate to be touched," Harry replies. He runs his hand down Draco's back and digs his nails into the skin. "Are you going to listen to me? Do as I say, and only what I say?"

Draco nods quickly - wanting to get back to where they were just moments ago.

Harry doesn't say another word, but instead goes back to both hands on Draco's hips, thrusting once more.

As always, it doesn't take long until Draco needs to come. His dick has been hard but pushed against the sheets for all this time, and he needs to go. However, he knows if he comes without permission, Harry won't touch him for weeks. Not even a kiss on the cheek or holding hands in public. And being the needy fuck he is, Draco can't go without affection for that long.

Harry knows the signs of when Draco needs to come, and recognising them, Harry decides to have some fun. He allows Draco to lift his hips up, and when he does that, Harry sneaks his hand under to wrap around his cock. Draco's cock is wet with precome, and Harry's surprised he's lasted this long. Nevertheless, Harry manages to get into a good rhythm of thrusting into Draco, as well as using his hand to get Draco off. "Not yet," Harry says seriously. "Not until I say, got it?"

Draco moans in response, trying not to come. It's hard when Harry's repeatedly hitting Draco's prostate with the tip of his cock, but Draco tenses and tries to convince himself that he's the one in control, even if it doesn't feel like that.

As soon as Harry gives Draco permission to come, Draco does just that - coming over his stomach, the bed sheets, and Harry's hand with a moan. Harry continues to thrust into him - picking up the speed slightly as Draco orgasms, and seconds later, Harry comes too.

Draco falls against the bed with heavy breathing, as Harry slowly pulls himself out. He takes a deep breath and wipes his hand with a tissue, putting it into the bin before sitting on the bed. He takes the rope off of Draco's wrists, leaning down to press kisses to them. There's no markings, which is new, but Harry moves on to remove the blindfold instead of ponder over it.

"Kiss me," Draco mumbles, turning his head to look at Harry. "Please?"

Harry chuckles, realising Draco's still in his submissive headspace. He leans down to kiss him, not deepening it when he also realises that Draco's probably too tired. "You did well," he says softly, Draco always needing to be validating whilst submissive. "I promise."

Draco hums, moving his arms out and stretching them as he yawns. He wraps his arms around Harry and moves his head into his bare lap, already half asleep.

Harry smiles down at him, rubbing his back in slow motions. His fingertips run over a couple of old scars by Draco's hips, but it isn't the first time Harry's felt them. "I love you," Harry whispers. He knows Draco's too tired to reply, but the image of him right now - head in Harry's lap, messy hair and submissive side on show, is enough for Harry.


End file.
